2 Arranged Marriages and 6 Broken Hearts
by katzy8
Summary: One day Thorin arranges his two heirs to two princesses to marry. One must stay and one must go to rule Erid Luin. Kili nor Fili knows this and one day Kili is sent to Erid Luin and finds out the truth. Will the brothers be reunited or forced to rule seperate cities thousands of miles apart? Title will make sense later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please follow and review this and follow and review all my other stories!**

**Kili POV**

"Another fine day at Erebor. What trouble shall we cause today brother?" I ask and nudge my older brother Fili playfully.

"I believe putting frogs in some peoples beds will fit perfectly into our schedules." He says and we both chuckle. Being the two heirs to the throne is a real stressful job and we need to blow off our steam somehow. We never had to worry about this before in the Blue Mountains.

"Prince Kili, your majesty would like to see you." A servant says as he enters the room.

I nod. "See you later Fili." I say and hug my brother. "Get the frogs and I will help you plant them later." I whisper add into his ear.

I walk down many hallways with many twists and turns. Finally I reach my uncles chambers and enter.

"You wished to see me uncle?" I ask and bow before him.

"Yes. The King of Erid Luin has asked for someone to travel to the Blue Mountains and talk about alliances with our two nations. I feel that it is only right that you go since you know the area best." He explains. "Dwalin will be accompanying you on your journey. You leave immediately."

"What! Why can't Fili come! Why must I leave right now? Can I say goodbye to Fili?" I cry.

"Fili will be alerted you were called away on duty and that you will be back shortly. Now prepare to leave Kili." He says and with that he dismisses me.

I sigh and leave his chambers to see Dwalin standing there.

"I 'ave two ponies ready to go. Best be on our way."

As we walk out I look around Erebor and it beauty. I am going to miss it but I am excited to be going to my old home. The Blue Mountains.

After a few days of hard riding we reach the eastern side of the Misty Mountains.

"So Dwalin why would we make an alliance with a nation so far away?" I ask one night while setting up camp.

"Alliance?" he questions.

I look up and I see Dwalin silently cursing himself.

"If not an alliance why am I traveling to Erid Luin?" I ask.

"You are betrothed to the youngest princess of King Drim, Dwala. Now you will be staying in Erid Luin for the King is ill and will soon die leaving you to rule there. Now Fili is betrothed to the other daughter Drui. He will be the successor of your uncle."

"Wait I am not going back to Erebor?"

"Not anytime soon I be guessing." Dwalin responds.

"Why wouldn't uncle tell me? Why wouldn't he let me say a true goodbye to Fili?" I growl trying to not lose my temper.

"He didn't want to hurt you lads. You will understand one day."

"Right. I would understand how to rip a family a part for the good of my kingdom." I snarl.

"He is doing what is best for his people. They are still your people until you are married so do what is best for them." Dwalin tells me.

I sigh. He is right. I am now a prince of Erebor. I must put my people first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please follow and review this and follow and review all my other stories!**

**Kili POV**

"And now Prince Kili of Erebor."

I walk through the doors and enter the throne room on King Drim of Erid Luin. He has dark hair and a long beard with many braids in it. He looks sickly though. He is slumping in his throne and his skin is very pale and his face is hollow. Next to him stands a girl about my age with a blonde hair as it gets but it looks kinda like snow. Her eyes were a beautiful gold and they pierced my chocolate eyes. This must be

"Your majesty it is an honor to meet you." I say and bow in front of the King.

He starts to cough. "It is nice to meet you too." He is able to cough out.

"Relax father. I am Dwala. Youngest daughter of the King and heir to Erid Luin." The girl says.

So this is who I am betrothed too.

**Fili POV**

I walk into the throne room and sit in the throne next to my uncle.

"Uncle what am I doing here?"

He silences me and motions for me to face forward.

"And now introducing Princess Drui of Erid Luin!" the guard announces.

A blonde girl with piercing green eyes enters.

"Your majesties it so nice to be here." She says and bows.

I am confused. Wasn't the alliance being planned in Erid Luin with Kili.

My uncle and the princess talk for awhile but I don't listen and soon the princess leaves.

"Uncle I thought the alliance was being done in Erid Luin." I say as we walk out of the throne room.

"Fili there is no alliance. You are betrothed to Drui and shall be in charge of Erebor when I pass. The King of Erid Luin is very ill and his youngest daughter is betrothed to Kili who will rule Erid Luin when the King passes which is soon."

"So Kili isn't coming back?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye? How could you?" I yell my voice cracking.

"Fili I-."

"Don't." I say and stride out of the room pissed.


End file.
